Love at First Chase
by Clueless-Little-Muffin
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight for Juliet, not really. Drabble-ish type oneshot! And some rambling on my part...


**A/N**

**So... I've seen the movie before, once, while babysitting my little sister. I wasn't really watching it, I was actually reading a book through the whole thing... Then a few nights ago I was searching for a movie to watch on YouTube, something to pass the time, and Gnomeo and Juliet was one of the only movies that wasn't taken down. So I thought, 'what the hell?!' And here we are.  
****  
****I didn't really love the movie. I thought the attempts at making Gnomeo look cool (all the winking, slow motion, supposed-to-be-witty one liners) just came off as awkward, and Juliet was a total cliche (over protective dad, wants people to see her as more than just a delicate little girl, etc.). But it had it's moments... Juliet's monologue just before the 'balcony scene' made me smile, and I really loved Tybalt, Fawn, Nanette and Featherstone. Plus all the famous cameos were pretty cool, I recognized Ozzy Osbourne and Dolly Parton. I'm also a huge fan of Elton John, so I loved the musical bits.  
****  
****Even though the movie wasn't really my thing, I couldn't get it out of my head! I've read some stories on here and most of them were really good, if a little too serious. I think if someone looked deeper into the storyline, some great fics could be written. Now, I'm not saying I think I achieved that with my fic, I know I'm not the best writer and all, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you Gnomeo and Juliet fans enjoy!****Disclaimer: I do not own this movie, thank god.****  
**

* * *

**Love at First Chase**

It wasn't love at first sight for her, not really.

It was late, and dark, and she really just wanted the orchid so she could get back to her garden and prove to her father and Tybalt and any other gnome that had ever looked down at her that she _was not delicate._

So, no. Juliet hadn't fallen in love with Gnomeo the moment she laid eyes on him, no matter what he thought then, or likes to think now.

She was actually quite annoyed at first, even if she had allowed a small smile at the way he dramatically brought the flower to his face and took a big whiff.

Here she was, Juliet Capulet, _outside of her garden_, dangerously running across stone fences, launching off of branches and flipping through the air, all for one thing. The extremely rare Cupid's Arrow Orchid.

If her father knew what she was up too, he'd have a hernia.

The thought was oddly thrilling.

She was doing something _bad._ Something no one in her garden (aside from maybe Nanette) would approve of. And it felt awesome.

Anyway, who was this gnome, this muddy, covered in duct tape yet still strangely handsome gnome, to take away the one thing that would ensure her _un_-delicateness to the rest of her garden and, much more importantly, her father.

He was no one.

Nothing but a small obstacle she could dodge in a second.

He meant nothing to her.

Until he did.

It happened so suddenly, she kicked the orchid out of his hands then found herself falling. But the falling didn't last long, because _he_ caught the window pane before she could smash into the pavement below. She had made sure her hands were still firmly clutching the sill before staring up at him, slightly confused. He'd teased her, flower now back in his hands, and it made her stomach fill with butterflies.

But she still hadn't loved him.

The butterflies weren't out of giddy school girl love the other female gnomes gushed about. They were embarrassment butterflies.

_Embarrassflies._

The last time she had embarrassflies was when she was a little girl, and her cousin pushed her into the red garden's pond. Tybalt and Fawn had laughed and teased her and she had felt so, so awkward.

Pushing the unnatural feeling away, Juliet had done the only thing she knew how to do. She'd teased him right back. Only a bit more maliciously than he did, though you couldn't tell from her voice, it was heavily coated with sarcasm instead.

It was sometime during all the banter, the chase. She had fallen in love with him, and so _quickly_ too! (Though not as quickly as he had fallen for her, he always whined, pouting playfully.)

It might have been when he'd made that lame comment ("Who's your gnomey?") and she'd realized what an absolute_ dork_ he was, and how much she liked it.

Maybe it was when she had used the pilfered fishing rod to pull him back toward her, her actions becoming less about getting the orchid and more about keeping him near her.

Or maybe when they were standing on a fallen branch in the middle of the old pond, _so close_ that she could feel his warm breath fanning against her cheek, and getting closer, lips puckering, eyes closing...

Juliet honestly didn't know when she had really fallen for him.

But it wasn't love at first sight for her, not really.

* * *

**A/N**

******There, all done! I know Juliet must OOC, but that was kind of the point. I just thought she was kind of a Mary Sue.  
****  
****Now, my opinions about this movie are my own, this isn't me asking for flames, or a long pointless review about why this movie is awesome because it just *is* and I'm wrong because I have a dog and only gay people have those so I'm retarded.  
**  
**R&R**


End file.
